


Satisfied

by Marian712



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian712/pseuds/Marian712
Summary: Una noche ideal para una pareja, una noche donde un corazón es roto en mil pedazos mientras aún sonríe... Y una noche donde la insatisfacción reina en el lugar.Después de todo ¿Qué significa estar satisfecho?
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leernos! Este es el primer Fic que posteamos en esta plataforma, aun estamos en el proceso de aprender a usar este medio asi que les pedimos un poco de paciencia para esto... Aclaro nuevamente que este fic ya lo teniamos publicado en Wattpad por si alguien lo reconoce, pues si, somos las mismas locas de Wattpad uwu

El sonido clásico de una cuchara golpeando una copa interrumpió la música en aquella recepción matrimonial. Un hombre de cara infantil pero que ya pasaba por los treintas, estaba sobre el escenario, Kisa Shouta, era uno de los invitados especiales de Takano Masamune, quien festejaba sus nupcias con Onodera Ritsu, su pareja desde la secundaria.

— Damas y caballeros —Kisa habló por el micrófono— es hora de brindar por los novios. Para eso invitamos a los padrinos a darles unas palabras de aliento a la nueva pareja.

Con un pesado suspiro el padrino de Takano se levantó con su copa en mano. En realidad ambos novios se habían peleado por que Yokozawa fuese su padrino, después de todo había sido por él que habían llegado a conocerse.

Yokozawa Takafumi, amigo desde la primaria de Ritsu y tutor durante la secundaria de Takano, por eso conocía a ambos. Subió al escenario, respirando para dar su brindis.

— Brindemos por el novio.

 _Por el novio_ —el resto de los asistentes levantó su copa.

— Brindemos por... Él otro novio también.

Entre risas, los asistentes levantaron sus copas para repetir el brindis.

— Por que todos deseamos su felicidad en esta unión. Llenan de esperanzas al mundo con su matrimonio. Esperamos que el destino los llene de amor y que siempre estén _Satisfechos_. 

_Satisfechos..._

_Mágica y dolorosa palabra que traía recuerdos a su mente._

_Recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos._

Esas miradas que se daban, los ojos de cordero que Onodera ponía y las palabras felices que Takano le daba.

_Y recordaba exactamente como se conocieron, y como se arrepentía tanto de aquella tarde lluviosa..._

Recordaba esa tarde en la secundaria, recordaba bien que estaba sentado junto a la ventana, sintiendo algo del frío aire del exterior, la iluminación tenue de la biblioteca ante el sol que aún estaba ahí y por supuesto que recordaba (y jamás olvidaría) su cara la primera vez que lo vio...

Esos ojos vivaces, llenos de inteligencia, hambrientos de comerse al mundo y el momento en que su voz exclamó un simple _¡Hola!_ Se olvidó de su nombre, sintió su corazón explotar de emoción, una llama se prendió dentro de él y supo entonces que eso no era un juego... _Su primer amor había aparecido._

La primera conversación que sostuvieron fue totalmente fuera de lo común, es decir no es normal que lleguen con una mirada retadora diciendo algo como...

_— Me pareces alguien que nunca está satisfecho._

Llevaban segundos de conocerse, ¿Cómo podía juzgarlo así de la rápido?

— ¿Eso es lo que te parece? —respondió con el mismo tono de altanería— Me parece que estas equivocado, no sé a qué te refieres.

Pero eso solo pareció darle pie a seguir insistiendo.

— Eres como yo. Yo no estoy satisfecho.

— ¿Estas seguro? —juguetaba con la pluma entre su mano, no quería que notará que estaba temblando _¿Por qué?_ Los nervios de hablar con alguien que podía entenderlo tal vez...

— Jamás me he sentido satisfecho.

—Bueno —soltó un suspiro sonriendo— Soy Yokozawa Takafumi, seré tu tutor dado tu insatisfecho desempeño.

— Takano Masamune, pero eso ya debías de saberlo.

— Así que —continúo Yokozawa— ¿de dónde vienes?

— Ah, no —había un toque de nervios en su rostro— nada de mi pasado. Pedí un asesor de estudios, no un detective. Hay un millón de cosas que quiero hacer, solo espera... Todos lo esperan.

El resto de la tarde de estudios, trato de olvidar esa vaga respuesta. El alto desempeño en la sesión y las respuestas tan acertadas que daba a la mayoría de las preguntas lo hicieron subir su admiración por él sujeto frente a él.

_¡Llevaban solo un día de conocerse!_  
_¿Así debía sentirse una plática inteligente?_

Habían sido capaces de mantener la plática hasta la hora de cierre de la biblioteca.

_¿Cuál era la trampa?_

Se había sentido tan natural, como si se conocieran de años y fuesen amigos hace décadas platicando de temas tan variados y con unas respuestas coherentes e interesantes, como casualidad compartían las mismas opiniones.

_Sonaba tan perfecto, un baile bien coordinado, un sueño ideal._

El tiempo siguió su curso, se iban conociendo mejor. Takano tenía una mala fama de mujeriego, coqueto y casanova. Muchas veces le tiraba esas tácticas tratando de convencerlo de algo en su favor, a cambio Takano recibía una pregunta respecto a su familia, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y olvidar cualquier plan que tuviera.

Takano era atractivo y él sabía eso, lo usaba en su favor, generando problemas para el corazón enamorado de Yokozawa.

_Pero toda esperanza se despedazo esa tarde lluviosa que tanto deseaba olvidar._

Esperaba por su estudiante, no debía de tardar en llegar. Pero de un momento a otro, su mejor amigo apareció de entre los estantes de literatura.

Onodera, era un joven soñador y muy inteligente que conocía bien, lo conocía tanto como a sí mismo, y debía de haberle pasado algo muy bueno, su mirada estaba tan brillante...

— Estoy enamorado —era la explicación de su amigo, pero por supuesto eso no era nuevo para Yokozawa, Ritsu tenía la manía de enamorarse de cualquiera que fuese amable con él, tenía una línea muy delgada entre amor y admiración.

— Esta vez es verdad —respondió molesto el castaño inflando las mejillas con enojo infantil.

— ¿Cuantas veces has hablado con él?

Estaba al tanto de la preferencia sexual de su amigo y en realidad no había encontrado ningún problema con eso, el verdadero problema era su capacidad inmediata para "enamorarse"

— Mira, es él. —tan discreto como pudo, volteo al estante del pasillo de matemáticas.

Sentía un ardor en los ojos de tanto que trataba de enfocar, pero era verdad, Ritsu estaba enamorado de Takano.

Desde ese momento se dictó tres simples verdades de ese "amor" que le había profesado a su estudiante.

— ¿A dónde vas? —por más que Ritsu le llamo, nada lo detuvo, camino hasta Masamune, jalándole del brazo hacia su mesa, donde Ritsu sonrojado veía la escena.

— Espera —reclamó Takano— necesito llevar un libro.

— Olvida el libro, tengo algo de prisa.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— A donde tu vida cambiara. 

— ¡Entonces apresúrate!

_Número 1._

_Ambos eran hombres, tal vez no fuese gran problema, pero su familia... ¿Qué dirían sus padres de él si se enteraran de su pequeño enamoramiento de un hombre?_

_Su familia tenía una posición importante, su único deber era casarse y seguir en la línea de sucesión de la empresa de su familia._

_¡Claro, eso no disminuye el amor que le tenía!_

— Onodera Ritsu, el placer es mío.

Parecía la respuesta de un robot, Yokozawa les dijo que esa tarde él debía retirarse temprano y para evitar retrasos en los estudios de Takano, la tarde la pasaría con Ritsu, quien también era asesor en estudios.

— Un placer conocerte —el tono de su voz era distinto al que usaba siempre, y esa mirada asombrada le comenzaba a molestar a Yokozawa.

_Número 2._

_Si Takano había demostrado algún interés amoroso en él era porque necesitaba de un tutor para entender los temas, no había más que mero interés de obtener lo que quería._

_Eso se decía a sí mismo al menos..._

—E-e-entonces co-comencemos a estudiar.

— Sera un placer estar contigo.

—Los dejo solos entonces. —Yokozawa tomó sus cosas y salió tan tranquilo como pudo. _Bien hecho, le diste la razón... Jamás estarás satisfecho_ — todo el camino a casa bajo la lluvia se repitió eso.

_Número 3._

_Él conocía perfecto a Onodera, tan amable y agradable. Todo lo contrario con lo gruñón y poco social que era él._

Nunca le dijo nada del amor que tenía por Takano, conociendo el carácter amable de Ritsu seguramente le daría alientos, se quitaría del camino él mismo diciendo cosas como " _Esta bien, yo lo entiendo_ " nunca había conocido a nadie más amable que ese chico, simplemente se resignaría y Takano seria para él...

Pero no podía hacerle eso.

_Los presento con el fin de darles la oportunidad de conocerse y bien hecho, a la siguiente semana eran ya novios oficialmente._

Ahora solo le quedaba verlos juntos, estaban frente a él, en esa mesa adorada con flores, dedicándose miradas de amor.

_Algunas veces fantaseaba pensando ¿qué habría pasado si no hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente?_

Pero solo podía agradecer mantener la amistad con ambos.

— ¡Por él novio! —repitió alzando su copa en dirección a Takano— ¡Y la novia! —dirigió la copa y la mirada a Ritsu— De parte de su amigo y padrino que ha consecuentado cada idea suya y nunca los dejara solos ¡Que por siempre estén satisfechos!

_Siempre Satisfechos_ — repitieron los asistentes con sus copas arriba seguido de aplausos y un intercambio de abrazos entre los tres amigos.

Salió del salón principal, dirigiéndose a un balcón para fumar un cigarrillo, era el número 20 en el día si no le fallaba la cuenta.

— ¿Yokozawa? —Ritsu le llamó, venía acompañado de un hombre que desconocía — Gracias por las palabras de tu discurso, pudiste haber evitado lo de _la novia_ —ambos rieron—. Lamento que lo hayas tenido que hacer solo. Te presentó a mi padrino, Kirishima Zen.

Ambos hombres se saludaron, Kirishima se portaba bastante amable disculpándose por no acompañarlo en el discurso, al parecer un problema en el tráfico le entretuvo de más.

— Los dejos solos, disculpen —la frase trajo más recuerdos a la mente de Yokozawa, parecía como si hubiese cambiado el papel de cupido con Onodera, quien se fue de nuevo hacia el salón.

El primer acto de Kirishima fue totalmente fuera de lo común, es decir no es normal que lleguen y te abracen diciendo...

— _Lamento todo esto._

Llevaban minutos de conocerse, sentía esto como un _deja vu._

— ¿Disculpe? No me molesta, pero ¿para que el abrazo?

—Conmigo no necesitas hacerte el fuerte... Se te ve tan infeliz en este lugar. No luces _satisfecho_ de esta boda.

_Estar satisfecho..._

— Tu y yo sabemos que Onodera será feliz con Takano —continuó hablando Kirishima— pero Takano no estará satisfecho —separo el abrazo viéndolo de frente y a los ojos— _y tú tampoco estas satisfecho._

Después de todo... 

  
_¿Qué significa estar satisfecho?_


	2. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de escribir Satisfied me quede pensando... ¿Y ahora qué? tipo los peces de Nemo en el mar así que tome otra canción y le di un final diferente a todo así que les presento "Helpless" el ultimo capitulo de esta historia uwu

_¿Cómo, por qué y exactamente qué pasó?_

Kirishima Zen, no comprendía que estaba pasando con él, pero estaba seguro que no era algo completamente bueno...

Había oído hablar del amor a primera vista, pero no creía mucho en eso. En su vida, había existido ya un amor, que dejó su fuente de mayor orgullo como resultado, su hija Hiyori... Aunque esa era otra historia.

Onodera era el hijo de su jefe, lo conocía desde pequeño y cuando recibió un rotundo rechazo de parte de su madre dado el amor que sentía por otro hombre, busco la manera de conversar con su padre y ponerlo en favor del castaño, cosa que por supuesto logró hacer con aquella habilidad innata para hablar que tenía.

En el trabajo odiaba ser el centro de atención pero en cuanto él más joven de los Onodera se enteró que fue por la plática que mantuvo con su padre fue inevitablemente catalogado como una gran persona que llamo de más la atención, y fue entonces que Ritsu pidió que fuera su padrino.

_Pero nunca espero lo que pasó esa noche._

Se le había hecho tarde para la boda, pero vaya que jamás pensó que peinar a su propia hija sería el mayor reto de toda su vida...

Era él padrino de Onodera, cosa que le comprometía a dar un dulce discurso justo antes de que los novios bailaran por primera vez como pareja de esposos, y como pudo logró llegar y subir hasta la sala de la boda.

Y en cuanto entró lo vio justo de frente.

_— ¡Por él novio! —repitió alzando su copa en dirección a Takano— ¡Y la novia! —dirigió la copa y la mirada a Ritsu— De parte de su amigo y padrino que ha consecuentado cada idea suya y nunca los dejara solos ¡Que por siempre estén satisfechos!_

No sabía que pasó pero vaya que los ojos de ese hombre reflejaban dolor y tristeza... _¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de aliviar ese dolor?_

Fue entonces que su corazón explotó _¡Boom!_ Así de simple.

— ¡Kirishima-san! —no se había dado cuenta de que se había perdido viendo a aquel hombre — pensé que no vendría.

Ritsu se veía tan feliz, y como lo envidiaba, desde que su hija comenzó a crecer y preguntar por su madre, había buscado alguna mujer que pudiera fungir como tal pero ninguna le convencía.

— ¿Por qué faltaría? Dije que sería tu padrino y te apoyaría. Solo llegamos un poco tarde...

— Disculpa de verdad Ritsu-chan, mi padre no es el mejor estilista.

Hiyori Kirishima, una niña feliz y muy bien educada, lucía un vestido de un color melocotón que combinaba con su ondulado cabello y sus ojos almendrados.

Terminado el discurso, el baile comenzó y de entre las mesas salieron parejas a lucir de sus pasos, buscaba con la mirada al hombre que le llamó la atención, pero no lograba verlo.

Hasta que la suerte estuvo de su lado, lo vio salir al balcón, lo siguió (a una distancia respetable) y sólo entonces se sintió torpe para hablar.

 _¿Cómo llamar su atención?_ — su mente quedó en blanco y ninguna idea le parecía suficiente.

— ¡Papá! ¿Has visto a Takano-san? Él traje le luce muy bien, es él príncipe que te dije.

— No puedo creer que deba estar celoso de una niña de diez años... —Ritsu venía tras de ella.

Hiyori, desde que conoció a Takano había dicho que parecía un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, Onodera estaba de acuerdo secretamente pero Kirishima había decidido pintar una distancia entre ese chico y su hija. _Cosas de padres..._

 _—_ Hiyo, ¿Por qué no sales a bailar con Takano? Dijiste que esta noche no dejarías pasar esa oportunidad.

— ¿Puedo Onodera-san? —admiraba a Takano, pero entendía que ahora no estaba totalmente libre.

— ¿Quién puede decir que no a esos ojos? Diviértete con él —la pequeña salió corriendo en busca de su pareja de baile—. ¿Pasa algo Kirishima-san?

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno si alejo a Hiyori pensé que quería hablar de algo...

Tal vez no fuesen amigos de hace mucho tiempo, pero era obvio que Onodera supo leer su mente.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado?

— Ah... B-bueno... E-eh esoooo fue... ¿Cómo decirlo? —bajo la mirada avergonzado— A primera vista... Supongo... Takano y yo nos encontramos en un pasillo de la biblioteca, no alcanzaba un libro y en mi necedad prácticamente me colgué del librero, jalando varios libros, pero antes de que cayeran encima de mí, él los atrapo. Después de eso fue por Yokozawa-san que nos pudimos conocer bien...

— Ya veo entonces...

— ¡Espere! No conoce a Yokozawa-san, es el padrino de Takano-san. ¡A él le debemos todo!

Sin más Ritsu le tomo de la muñeca y lo dirigió al balcón, junto a aquel hombre que había estado buscando, su mente comenzó a unir los hilos entonces.

— ¿Yokozawa? —Ritsu le llamó— Gracias por las palabras de tu discurso, pudiste haber evitado lo de la novia. —ambos rieron— lamento que lo hayas tenido que hacer solo. Te presentó a mi padrino, Kirishima Zen.

Correspondió al saludo, bastante amable disculpándose por no acompañarlo en el discurso, explicó sus problemas con el tráfico. Sentía la mirada de Onodera sobre de él, y es que con pocas personas era así de abierto y sonriente.

— Los dejos solos, disculpen —vio que Yokozawa se tensó ante esa frase, Onodera se fue de nuevo hacia el salón.

El primer acto de su corazón fue darle un abrazo, buscar reconfortarlo.

— _Lamento todo esto._

Llevaban minutos de conocerse y ya sentía quererlo.

— ¿Disculpe? No me molesta, pero ¿para qué el abrazo?

—Conmigo no necesitas hacerte el fuerte... Se te ve tan infeliz en este lugar. No luces satisfecho de esta boda. —hizo una ligera pausa, debía medí a bien sus palabras —Tú y yo sabemos que Onodera sera feliz con Takano —continuó hablando Kirishima— pero Takano no estará satisfecho —separo el abrazo viéndolo de frente y a los ojos— y tú tampoco estas satisfecho.

.   
.   
. 

Y aquí estaba una semana después, sonriendo a la pantalla de su teléfono por cada mensaje que se enviaban.

Yokozawa se portaba un tanto _tsundere_ pero eso solo alentaba a Kirishima para molestarlo.

Se sentía perder cada vez que lo tenía de frente, sus ojos azules, tan diferentes de otros, profundos como el mar y cuando los mezclaba con alguna sonrisa, de verdad se sentía _indefenso._

El siguiente paso fue hablar con Onodera, quien se emocionó de saber que no habían fallado sus corazonadas. De inmediato busco establecer relaciones entre las dos empresas, la editorial estaba teniendo problemas con la publicidad y el marketing, así que no dudo en llamar a su amigo para pedir ayuda.

— Este es mio —aseguró Kirishima.

— Mucha suerte Kirishima-san, no por nada le dicen " _oso gruñón" —_ Ritsu no conocía muy bien a Kirishima pero podía asegurar que era divertido verlo enamorado. Sonriendo todo el día y verlo al tanto de sus mensajes, y repartiendo amor y paz por toda la oficina.

_*_

_Dos meses más tarde._

¡Hace años había pasado por lo mismo! Resultó que Yokozawa le aceptó, el siguiente paso era hablar con sus padres, Kirishima era "libre" en ese sentido, sus padres habían muerto hace tiempo.

Y hacía mucho que no sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba así. La madre de Yokozawa, parecía una persona dulce, pero en experiencia, de ella es de quien más debía cuidarse. Él padre, bueno era alguien imponente a primera vista.

La comida pasó en silencio, Hiyo se había quedado con una amiga en una pijamada, así que solo eran ellos y mucho vino en la mesa.

— Entonces hijo, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías contarnos?

Ambos se tensaron ante tal insistencia... Pero _a mal paso darle prisa._

— Mamá, papá han hecho todo por mí y estoy agradecido por eso. Lamento también si mi decisión no les parece, pero estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

— Deja de dar vueltas hijo. —la fuerte voz del padre sólo subió los nervios de Kirishima al cielo.

 _Tú puedes hacerlo. —_ sus pensamientos apoyaban a Yokozawa. Por inercia le tomo de la mano y la apretó, dándole un poco de apoyo, tratando de evitar llorar de la presión.

Antes de decir algo más Yokozawa tomo su copa y la termino en un solo trago, sorprendiendo a todos.

— Papá, Mamá... Amo a este hombre, empezamos a salir hace dos meses, lamento mucho si eso los decepciona, pero es la verdad y pretendo enfrentar las consecuencias. 

El silencio reino por unos minutos, no se puede negar la sorpresa en la mirada de ambos padres, es decir... no debía de ser fácil de digerir una noticia de esta magnitud, mezclada con el hecho de que Takafumi era hijo único y los círculos donde la familia se movía era de los mejores y más prestigiosos, debía de ser duro tener que enfrentarse a todo eso junto... 

— ¡JA! —él mayor de los Yokozawa estampó sonoramente su mano contra la mesa y se levantó, solo para señalar a su mujer quien aún estaba sentada— ¡Me debes una buena suma de dinero Annaisha! 

La mujer evito la mirada de su esposo y su gesto se tiño molesto... 

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón?! 

Era oficial... _¡Ninguno de los dos sabía que significaba esa reacción!_

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —llamó la atención Yokozawa poniéndose de pie también— creo que no esperaba esa reacción de ninguno de los dos. 

— ¡Es tu culpa Yoko-chan! —su madre se levantó y lo abrazó— Veras... tú padre y yo habíamos apostado hace tiempo, yo dije que terminarías casado con Takano-san, y él apostó a favor de cualquier otro pretendiente. 

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡Takano está casado hace dos meses! 

— ¿Y? eso no te limita en lo más mínimo... 

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡¿De qué demonios me crees capaz?! 

— Bueno hijo —su padre se acercó a mediar un poco la situación— eres un tanto necio en muchas cosas. 

_O tal vez solo hecho leña al fuego._

— ¡Aún así! ese no es problema ahora... ¡¿Cómo pueden apostar con algo así?! 

— Se le ocurrió a tu madre, como... Cerca de la segunda semana que nos presentaste a Takano, pero yo siempre pensé que merecías algo mejor... —volteó hacia Kirishima, quien veía todo desde su lugar— aunque sigo pensando que podrías encontrar algo mejor. 

— ¡Koi-chan! este hombre no es mal parecido —se acercó hasta la silla y dio la vuelta entera mirando de arriba a abajo a Kirishima— ¡luce bien! 

Esta vez Koichi se acercó, se paró firme ante él hombre que pretendía cortejar a su único hijo, la pareja se sintió totalmente nerviosa, entrando en pánico mientras pensaban _"Hasta aquí llegamos"_ Pero nunca paso nada así... 

— Se honesto muchacho. —extendió entonces su mano mientras ambos padres veían a su hijo. 

_— Tienen nuestra Bendición._

Y de nuevo pudieron juntar sus miradas, llenas de emoción, la máxima prueba había pasado ya y Kirishima se volvía a sentir tan _indefenso..._ mirando sus ojos, el cielo era el límite. Solo ese hombre lo dejaba fuera de combate. Ahora si podía decirlo, _¡él chico es suyo!_

_Hicieron oficial su relación entonces._

*

El parque estaba solo, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo obscuro del invierno, los meses habían pasado y resultó que su amor solo iba creciendo, habían enfrentado todo tipo de problemas juntos y jamás nada los había separado. Esa noche Kirishima había tenido una especial insistencia en salir a caminar por el parque de cerezos, y por eso habían salido juntos a disfrutar de la fresca noche. 

— Yokozawa —Kirishima llamó sentado a su lado en la banca del lugar— Sabes algo... tal vez no tenga un fortuna a mi nombre... 

Y es que en comparación con las cantidades de dinero que se manejaban en la empresa de los Yokozawa, Kirishima era un humilde empleado con un noble trabajo que era suficiente para mantenerlo viviendo bien... 

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije...

— No, esta vez necesitas escuchar —Yokozawa suspiro frustrado y agrego un " _escucho_ " como única respuesta— todo lo que realmente tengo es una mente que usar y una afilada habilidad para hablar, a Hiyo y a ti; son lo más valioso para mí. Tu familia ha sido una adquisición muy interesante, sacan un lado único en mí... Koichi-san no deja de bromearme y Annaisha-san no deja de consentir a Hiyo. Y quiero que nunca dudes de mi amor, he decidido no dejarte ir en un muy largo tiempo... Mi vida no ha sido de lo mejor, mis padres murieron cuando era joven, mis tías cuidaron de mí y pude salir adelante aún con desprecios, pero siempre me enseñaron a ser sincero con mis sentimientos... y juro que mientras esté vivo nunca, jamás te sentirás solo. Yokozawa Takafumi... ¿Te casas conmigo? 

— Ki-Kirishima…

— Si, ya se —se levantó metiendo su mano entre los bolsillos de su abrigo— debería hacerlo de otra forma... 

Yokozawa se levantó también, tratando de evitar que se arrodillara frente a él, pero Kirishima ya estaba cerca del suelo, diciendo aquella frase de nuevo... 

_— ¿Te casas conmigo?_

_Helpless. I do, I do, I do._   
_¡Yeih!_

_—_ Juro Kirishima, que jamás me habían hecho sentir tan indefenso. Debes ser algo especial para lograr eso. 

Miro a los ojos a Yokozawa, y entonces vio de nuevo ese infinito mar en el que adoraba perderse, el cielo que le gustaba mirar y esa dulzura a la que se habia vuelto adicto. 

_—_ Acepto. Acepto una y mil veces.

_Y solo entonces Yokozawa se sintió satisfecho y muy pero muy Indefenso..._

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer capitulo fue escrito con meses de anticipación al segundo...la verdad estaba planeado para ser un one-shot, pero no me gusto nada dejarlo así :c y siendo que la Trifecta es mi pareja favorita se dio el segundo capitulo "Helpless" uwu  
> ¡Gracias por leernos!~


End file.
